


When All Hope is Lost

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Lena’s AI takes matters into her own hands, and it doesn’t go how anyone had planned.There is some mentions of blood in this one, what could be considered mild violence so I upgraded it to a T rating. I'm not too sure yet how ratings work but figured it was better safe than sorry.SuperCorptober Day 6 Prompt: Premier





	When All Hope is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit weird, I know, I was stuck for ideas and came up with this while washing an aquarium filter at my job today (true story) anyway, may be a bit sloppy as a one shot but I hope you like it nonetheless!

Kara landed with a thud, looking around the damp warehouse. She toke note of water dripping somewhere in the expansive space. “Lena?” She called worriedly, her voice echoing off the walls. “Are you here?”

_ “Hello Kara Zor-El” _

The disembodied female voice met her ears, causing Kara to look around in confusion. “Who’s there? Who are you?” She demanded.

_ “I am Hope, Ms. Luthor’s personal artificial intelligence assistant.” _ The voice continued.

“Is Lena here?” Kara asked. “She said she needed me, that she was in trouble.”

_ “Ms. Luthor is on her way, she has said that one should not be governed by emotions, yet I see she has very many emotions attached to you. _ ” The voice explained.  _ “Her feelings for you are disrupting her ability to make decisions. She thinks she has the logic of a Luthor but she is wrong. The threat must be eliminated.” _

Kara looked around her, growing weerie as she used the button on her new suit to call silently for backup. “Lena is my friend, I am not going to hurt her.” Kara spoke. She wasn’t sure how to get out of this situation, how do you run from something you can’t see?

The door clanked open, closing with a thud behind the person entering the building. “Hope?” Lena’s voice was drawn towards where Kara was standing. “What in God’s name do you have me doing all the way out here?”

_ “I am solving the problem Ms. Luthor.”  _

“What probl-” Lena stopped when she saw Kara in front of her, in full Supergirl attire. 

“Lena, what’s going on?” Kara asked confused, walking towards her friend. 

Lena looked to Kara with wide eyes, watching out the corner of her eye as Hope’s system ran calculations. “Hope no!” Lena called, but it was too late. The program calibrated, targeted, and shot at Kara, all before she could get the rest of the words from her mouth. 

“KARA!” The scream was ripped from her throat as she watched the bullets, glowing a sickening green, be fired at her best friend’s chest. 

Lena ran to her, but not before she smashed the interface. That should silence Hope, at least for the moment. She would tear it apart later. She ran to Kara’s side, sliding to her knees in front of her. “Kara, look at me, please.” 

Kara looked up at her, her face contorted into pain. “Lena-” She choked out, blood pooling in the back of her throat rapidly.

“I’m right here, you’re going to be okay. Kara I need you to be okay.” She begged. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Hope, or CatCo. Please don’t leave me.” 

Kara breathed shakily, her body trembling as she started to lose consciousness. She tried to force the words from her mouth, but failed. Not being able to keep herself awake any longer, her head lulled to the side, Lena still clutching her against her chest.

“No!” Lena screamed as she placed her down, holding herself over Kara’s chest as she proceeded to give her CPR. She wasn't even sure if it would work on the Kryptonian, but desperate to keep her alive in any way possible had her trying anyway.

“LENA!” She heard the DEO Alpha Team file into the warehouse, guns drawn.

“Alex!” Lena called, her voice hoarse from screaming Kara’s name desperately. “I can’t find a pulse.” She sobbed. “She’s gone, I couldn’t help her.” Lena sobbed, her torso held over Kara’s.

“Get her off her now.” Alex commanded to one of the agents who proceeded to forcibly remove Lena from her place cradling Kara’s body. “Lena, I’m sorry. But we need to get her out of here.” Alex spoke, paying no attention to the woman who was clawing at the agent, trying to get back to her fallen hero. “Load her up, and let’s get out of here.” Alex instructed everyone harshly. 

They were soon moving Kara into an emergency DEO vehicle, Lena being dragged by the agent back to a secondary van. What remained of Hope’s mainframe lay shattered on the ground.

* * *

“She’s alive.” The words met Lena’s ears so quietly, she was sure they weren’t real. She thought she might be having some sort of complex hallucination when she heard Alex’s voice, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She had been left in a makeshift waiting room, her hands and arms covered in Kara’s blood. Tears were streaming down her face for so long, she wasn’t even sure she was crying anymore. Every ounce of her body and soul hurt, she had killed her best friend; she wanted to die. 

“Lena?” The voice was louder this time, Alex having rounded to kneel in front of her. “Lena, Kara is alive.” She repeated. 

Lena lifted her head from her hands, looking up at Alex with blood shot eyes. She’s okay?” She croaked out, searching for confirmation.

“She’ll live.” Alex survived. “I’ll give you a minute, you can come see her when you’re ready.” 

It took her a few minutes to get back on her feet, but Lena was soon running into the room. She gripped the side of the door frame as she swung herself into the room. “Kara!” She called, relieved. She watched as her friend’s eyes opened. Blue eyes brighter than normal against the pale, nearly translucent skin of her face. 

She watched Kara clench her jaw, saying nothing in response.

She frowned and stepped in slightly. “Kara-”

“Don’t.” The word was swift and the tone with brutal, cold, distant. “I don’t want to hear whatever it is you think you have to say.” Kara returned. 

“Kara, please. I didn’t- I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t tell Hope to do this, I don’t want you dead.” Lena pleaded with her, hoping she would understand.

“And yet the AI you  _ programmed _ wanted me dead. She lured me under the idea that you were in danger, knowing it would work, and shot me down like she was hunting an animal.” Kara spoke as she turned her head to face her. “Get. Out.” Kara spoke, punctuating each word. 

Lena stepped back from her slowly, tears burning her eyes as she ran out of the room, not being able to stop the sobs from escaping her lips.


End file.
